


Forgotten

by BonBonnieCZ



Series: Don't forget [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Adult Varian, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Varian has a sister, zhan tiri is back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonBonnieCZ/pseuds/BonBonnieCZ
Summary: After years and years of waiting for her brother and father to come back home from their quest, Kristine finally decides to find them.Even if it was the last thing she'll ever do.
Series: Don't forget [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004805
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Birthday curse

The sky was beautifully blue with no sign of clouds and the sun shone onto the kingdom. It's a great day for a party. Today, Corona celebrated the defeat of Zhan tiri. The streets were colorful and full of life. Kids were running around, music played and some people were dancing to it. 

The queen of Corona walked in the streets, greeting her people. Two girls walked up to her, one slightly taller with red hair and the other one with raven black hair. "Hi Raps. Do you want to go with us?" Asked the taller one. "We were going to check out the stands!" Said the black haired one.

"Oh. I would love to girls but I was looking for Kris. Did you girls see her?" Rapunzel asked the two sisters. They nodded their heads. The black haired replied. "She's in the library, We've already tried getting her out but it's no use." The red head nodded. "Well, I didn't try yet, I'll catch up with you girls!" Rapunzel waved goodbye to the girls and ran to the library. She walked in and started looking for the girl. She found her sitting in a corner of the library, reading. Rapunzel sat next to her.

"Hi Kris, ehm...what'cha reading?" Asked Rapunzel and gently nudged the girls shoulder. Kris looked up at the queen. "Oh, hello, you majesty." The girl greeted. "I told you to call me Rapunzel." The queen smiled at Kris. Kris looked back to her book. "I'm just being polite." She said unimpressed. There was an uncomfortable silence that Rapunzel couldn't stand. "So...what's that book about?" Rapunzel asked again, trying to start a conversation but Kris replied with a simple answer. "Mosquitoes..." The queen looked at Kris who once again didn't pay attention to her. "And...Why would you read about them?" Rapunzel asked another question and the girl showed her hand to Rapunzel. "They bit me." She once again replied with a simple answer and went back to reading.

"Oh...Look Kris I have an idea. We should go find Keira and Catalina and spent some time with them. Just us girls. What do you say?" The queen tried getting Kris out of the library. Kristine looked at her and said. "Are you trying to get me to the party?" Kris exactly knew why the queen was here, Today was also Kris's 15th birthday. For Kris, her birthday was a curse, always something bad would happen to her. On her 7th birthday the whole Corona was almost destroyed. On her 9th birthday her dad got sick and her brother left her to go look for a cure with his dad, they never came back. On her 11th birthday she went to the forest so she could get away from her own birthday party and fell into a pit and damaged her brain. And who knows what would happen today, so on this day she just tried to get away from everyone. It was almost like Zhan tiri was the one who cursed her and she desperately tried looking for answers.

"C'mon Kris, birthdays are the best! It's the day you were born! You can't just skip that!" Rapunzel tried to cheer up the girl. Kris looked away from the queen. "I just wish I was never born..." Rapunzel looked shockingly at the girl and grabbed her by shoulders, forcing her to look at Rapunzel. "Don't say that Kris! You're the best person I know, your smart, cunning and kind...in your own way...Don't let just some stupid little things take away what's good in you." Kris looked at the queen, anger in her eyes. Rapunzel realized she said something wrong. Kris got up and started yelling at the queen. "Yea!? You think getting abandoned is just some stupid little thing! Is Corona getting destroyed on MY birthday a stupid thing! Is ME getting myself almost KILLED some stupid little thing! I don't even know why I'm still talking to you!!!" and with that she run away from the library. "Kristine! Wait!" Rapunzel ran after her but lost her in the crowd.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kris ran away with tears, she heard the queen yell after her but she was already running through the crowd. She got to the bridge and ran away to old Corona. As she was running through the forest she stumbled and fell. Kris layed there for a while and then she slowly got up, she looked at her scratched palms and held them against her chest. Then she got up and ran the rest of the way to her house.

As she closed the door to her house she fell to her knees and cried. 'You're so clumsy Kris... You shouldn't even be here! No one would care. Varian doesn't care... NO! Don't say that!' She slapped herself and wiped her tears. She got up from the floor and walked to her bedroom, where she sat at a desk. She took one of the papers that were on her desk in her hands. It was a letter from Varian. The last one. "Oh...Varian...What should I do..."

She started reading the letter again.

"Hi Krissy, 

Hope you're doing okay! I'm fine and dad's been getting better! I'm still trying to make a cure and I'm so close to getting it! We'll be home in no time! 

And I've met mermaids on my travels! They're the kindest creatures I've seen. I've told them what an amazing sis you are, and they were so excited to meet you! One day when you're older were going to visit them together. (But in case Rapunzel decides to go on one of her adventures, I've left something there for you ♥~.) And I've also met a nice girl named Aurora! She's teaching me a new type of alchemy! And I think I'm starting to fall in love.... 

Well...nothing much happened dad says that you should clean up your room before we get back, and to wash your clothes, don't bring any animals in, be nice and don't waste your money! And also he says he loves you and I love you too sis! 

Say hi to everyone for me okay! Love you ♥.

-Varian. Leafville."

It was short but sweet. Kris used to write letters everyday, but as days went by she saw no point in it because he didn't reply. She always send it on the last address she got; leafville. She hoped Varian would reply. Kris took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing.

"Hi Varian, It's me Kris.

How is dad doing? I hope he's okay, I really count on you to make that cure. And what about Aurora? I would like to see the new alchemy she taught you! I really hope you'll come back. I miss you and dad.

I'm sorry I didn't write for two years now. There's been so much going on. King Frederic died two years ago and Rapunzel is now the queen. She doesn't have that much time for adventures now as she used to but she's still trying to spent time with us.

Keira and Catalina turned twenty this year and Feldspar found a girlfriend! And Cassandra stops by for Christmas and my and Rapunzel's birthday! I really wish you were here... I don't know what to do. Every birthday's been like a curse for me. I just yelled at Rapunzel for it. I feel like were drifting apart. Like I'M drifting apart from everyone! I just wish to go back to the time when it was simple. Just you and me! And our Raccoon! I just want to run away! But I know that's not right...

Love you.

-Kris"

Kristine had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. She quickly wiped them of and stood up. 'I can't just run away. Varian said it was never good... I'll have to apologize to Rapunzel.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After sending the letter Kris went to the castle. She was greeted by guards as she went through the gates. Kris remembered when she and Rapunzel used to play here when she was little. Rapunzel and her would always draw with a chalk or just play with Ruddiger, or going on so many adventures into the forest. She missed those times.

She stepped to the castle and instinctively went to the throne room, where all the birthday parties were setup. Kris stopped at the large door. She sighed. "Okay..." She slowly opened the door. Everyone looked at her in shock. They weren't expecting her to be here. 

She stood in the doorway awkwardly. "Hi...." She waved. She looked around at everyone. There were Keira and Catalina, Lance, Xavier, Feldspar, Arianna was there too with her sister. Attila, Vlad, Big nose, Ulf, Shorty, Even Max and uncle Monty showed up and of course, there was Rapunzel. Kris looked at the queen and said. "Rapunzel...I need to talk to you.....In private...?" Rapunzel took the girl by her shoulder and guided her out of the throne room. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Rapunzel turned to the girl. Kris sighed and suddenly hugged her. Kris let her tears fall as Rapunzel rubbed her back. Just then Kristine confessed her feelings to Rapunzel. "We-We've been s-so distant lately a-and I just want things t-to go ba-ck. I feel like we're no longer friends!" Kris's grip tightened around Rapunzel's waist and Rapunzel patted her head and run her fingers through her hair trying to comfort her.

And then a guard rushed to them. "Queen Rapunzel! The Saporians escaped!" The two girls gasped. The Saporians, Kris remembered them...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Varian!" Rapunzel looked at the boy, anger in her eyes. Little Kris stood beside him, kinda scared, she's never seen the princess so angry. They just returned home after Cassandra took the moonstone and soon they found the kingdom taken over by the Saporians and her brother. Can you really blame the little girl for turning her back on the princess, after all this time she just wanted to be with her brother.

"How could you do this!" Varian came closer to the cell, looking at Rapunzel with a frown. "I want you to know, I wish it didn't come to this." He slightly knocked on the bars with an evil smile, but he quickly frowned and gripped the bars. "But when someone trusts you... and you betray them...well..." He let go of the bars and stretched out his arms while stepping away from the cell. "This is what happens."

"MY kingdom needed me." Rapunzel tried to reason with the boy while he walked around her cell trying not to yell at her in front of his sister-not again. He wanted to tell her how much it hurt him to do all those things, to tell her that he regrets it, and to just be friends again...but she wouldn't forgive him....and really. How could she? He's tried to kill her, her friend and mother, kidnapped her mother, and threatened her, and now, he helped the Saporians took over the kingdom. And still, one person still wanted to be with him...his little sister. He really didn't deserve her forgiveness. "I couldn't do anything about the amber and I had to stay." He looked at Kris, she pleaded him with her eyes. Without a word he could understand. With just one look he felt so guilty. "I never meant to break my promise to you Varian. We were friends."

He turned to her with a smile. "That's the beauty of my plan!" He came closer to the cell. "In the end when your memory has been erased...we could be friends again." He walked away while tapping on the cell bars. Rapunzel gripped the bars and once again tried to reason with him. "But you're only making it worse! None of these people did anything to you!" That finally broke Varian he turned to her. Kris could see he was at the verge of tears. "It's not what they did to me!" He turned around so noone could see his face. "It's what I did to them! And there ... there is no way that they will ever forgive me..." He tried to blink away some of the tears.

"How do you know, if you don't give them the chance." 'Rapunzel really thinks that someone could forgive me' He still tried to deny it. "I took their queen prisoner! I-I threatened their princess! I helped these guys take over their kingdom!" He counted on his fingers. "You think anyone's gonna give me a second change!?" He turned around and walked to Rapunzel. Kris could see the guilt in his eyes. Even though he thinks noone could forgive him, his sister already did that. "I don't think so.."

"But I forgive you!" The little girls voice rang through the dungeons. She ran up to her brother and hugged him. 'Did she really? After what I've done?' He pushed his sister away slightly, trying not to hurt her. "No making them forget, is the only way, to fix what I've done..." Varian just wanted to cry now, suddenly Andrew gripped his shoulders and turned him around so he couldn't face Rapunzel or Kris. "Yeah... there's been a slight change of plans buddy." 'What is he talking about? What are they planing?' Varian looked at him confused. "Now that she's back, we don't have time for you to get your memory formula right." 'Okay I seem to follow...?'

Then Clementine spoke up. "We are still using the formula you've created. Quirinium explodes!" She smiled evilly. "It will turn Corona to ashes..." Varians eyes widened. He couldn't believe it! The only people he currently trusted and could even considered friends... betrayed him. WE HAD AN AGREEMENT! "What! No-NO, no Y- We agreed nobody would be harmed!" He pointed his finger at Andrew in anger. HOW! How could they do this! Kris gripped to her brothers leg. "Relax Varian." He put Varians arm down. "You don't wanna end up on the wrong side of history." 'So stupid Varian! You've doomed them all! YOU JERK! "You understand buddy." 'But still...' Varian looked at Rapunzel, she pleaded him. 'Still I can make things right!' "You're right." Kris saw her brother reaching to his pocket to pull out something. 'What is he gonna do...' "I'm gonna have to ask you..." He pulled out a chemball and pointed it at the villains. "To step inside that cell."

The Saporians slowly backed up, while Varian walked forward, ready to attack. "Are you betraying us boy?" Clementine asked. Rapunzel smiled wide and Varian said the best comeback that Kris ever heard. "I'm getting on the right side of history." Then he threw the ball at them before they could do anything.

It exploded, but... the Saporians were now covered in bubbles. Varian backed up against Rapunzels cell. 'I've messed up.' The Saporians started walking to him, clearly angry. Kris gripped Varians leg in fright burying her face in it. "oh...Sorry guys, that was a- yeah... that was a bath bomb...." Varian looked down in embarrassment. "WHY!!" Rapunzel yelled in frustration. Then Andrew gripped Varian by his collar and lifted him up. Varian tried to get out of his grip. Andrew frowned at him. "LOCK HIM UP!" The other villains opened the cell and Andrew threw Varian in there.

"Varian!" Kris yelled out trying to reach out to her brother but Andrew grabbed her by her hair, that caused her to yell out in pain. Varian quickly stood up and ran to the cell bars, gripping them tightly. "DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Varian was furious. They could betray him, they could hurt him but he will kill them for touching his sister!

"Hm... You know. The betrayers of Saporia pay with their lives, but... You'll be already dead. So she could be a good repayment for my failure and a great replacement of you." Andrew smiled evilly. Now Varian was trying his best to break the bars. Saying he was pissed off was and understatement.

No language on Earth has a word for how much he was pissed off right now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Hot tears ran down Varians cheeks and he was breathing heavily. He was trying to punch him through the bars but Andrew caught his fist and twisted his arm. "AUGH!!!" Andrew took Kris over his shoulder. "Yeah I don't think so..." He started to walk away while Varian was yelling and punching the bars "We launch the airship in twenty!" Kris tried to wiggle out of Andrews grip while yelling for her brother. She reached out her hand to Varian. "VARIAN!!!" He reached his hand out too. "KRISTINE!!!" 

"Kristine!!"

Kris looked up at the queens worried face. She held tightly onto Rapunzel's dress, she could feel tears rolling down her face. The queen kneeled in front of the girl and held her hands. "Kristine listen, you need to hide, we'll come for you once this is all over." Kris looked into Rapunzel's eyes and nodded before running off.

Rapunzel quickly ran into the throne room, and pulled a frying pan from behind her throne. "Okay guys, let's get this over with." She said with a bored expression.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kristine closed the doors behind her, took out a key and locked herself in that room. Books were scattered on the ground, there were some chemicals on the shelves and papers all around walls, floor, on the tables. It was Varians old lab. Kris looked around getting every detail into her mind. 'Woow, I haven't been here for so long.' She ran her fingers on the surface of a dusty table, leaving marks on it. 'I should come here more often. 

Suddenly a ball of red fur jumped on her shoulders. "GAAAHH!!" She looked around when she caught sight of the red fox on her shoulders. "Amber... you scared me." Kris petted the little fox on it's head. "Did Catalina send you here?" Amber licked Kris's cheek in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kristine came to the corner of the room and sat down. "What am I going to do?" Kris asked the fox while looking around. She remembered something and smiled. "I remember when I was little, I've wanted to be just like my brother. One day I've cut my hair so I would look like him." Kris giggled at the funny memory. "Dad was so mad at me...I wish they were here." She buried her face in her knees, silently starting to cry. Amber patted her cheek with her paw in comfort. 

"Thanks, Amber..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Keira, Catalina, Lance, the Thugs, Eugene and of course Rapunzel, were waiting in the throne room for the Saporians to arrive. It's been five minutes... Everyone was tense, they were looking around... but nothing. "Where are they?" Rapunzel asked to herself. "It's been five minutes." A noice came from outside the door, footsteps. Then the person stopped in front of the doors and twisted the handle. The crew waited with their weapons ready. The doors slowly started opening, and revealed a female with short black hair. She held a packed box in her hands. She looked kinda surprised to see everyone in a fighting stance. 

"Hi....Am I missing something...." She placed the present on a nearby table and looked around for someone. "Cass!!" Rapunzel ran up to her and hugged her, Cass hugged back. Once they pulled away Rapunzel started. "The Saporians broke out! We've been waiting for over five minutes and they're nowhere!" Cass looked shocked. She backed away from Rapunzel and pulled out her sword. "We need to find them!" Then they ran from the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There must be something I can do!" Kris slammed her fist onto the table that she sat at. Amber still sat on her shoulders and watched. Kris looked around for something, then she saw a book one the ground. She picked it up and read what was written in it. There were lots of recipes for various potions. "Well... this looks promising." She walked to another table and placed the book there. "Ok, what do we have here." She read through the book and marked some potions that could be useful. "Oh look, I remember this!" She read a page. "That's the pink...slimy...thing that Varian used to trap Ruddiger in." 

"Varian!! Can you stop trapping Ruddiger!!" Little girl held the raccoon in her tiny hands and looked angrily at her brother. "How many times do I have to tell you that he's not our pet!!"

"You're just jealous that I have one!" She pulled the raccoon closer to her chest and ran away laughing evilly.

Kris shook her head. "I need to focus." She walked around the lab and gathered everything she needed to brew the potions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rapunzel and Cassandra walked around the castle looking into every room they walked past. There was no sight of the criminals. Cass started to get frustrated, they've been walking around for so long and still haven't found them. "This is amazing!" She said sarcastically. Rapunzel looked at her and smiled. "Oh c'mon, It's not that bad!" The queen tried to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, maybe not for you. I just want to take a break from all this shit!" Rapunzel stopped eyes widened, meanwhile Cass walked forward. "Heyyy....language..." 

"Sorry." Rapunzel came to Cass's side. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Rapunzel put her hands behind her back awaiting an answer. "There's someone in Sleycho, trying to summon demons. I'm going after them, but first I wanted to see Kris." Rapunzel stopped again. "Wait... you think..." Cass looked at her and nodded. "They're trying to summon her."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Finally!" Kris held up a small glass bottle. Finally she had all the potions needed. "Ok, let's go!" She put all the chemicals into her bag and ran out of the room. Amber held tightly on Kris's shoulders as she ran through the halls. 'Now I just need to get to the throne room!' She ran up some stairs and through some hallways to the throne room. She opened the large door. There was noone. 'D-Did they already catch those guys...that's a new record.' Kris looked around the room...still noone. Kris sighed. 'They're probably trying to find me now....'

A hand was placed on her mouth, before she could turn around. Kris couldn't yell for help, she tried pulling the hand away. "Stop struggling if you want to live." The person pulled a sword to her throat, slightly cutting her skin. Three people came from the shadows. Andrew, Clementine and Juniper. "Well hello there Kristine..." Andrew smiled at her evilly. "Shut up..." The smirk faded from his face. "Of course you would say that." He mumbled under his breath.

"What's that? Didn't hear ya! Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb!" Juniper laughed at that and Andrew gave her a look. Then he looked back at Kris. "Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better. Your words can't do anything to us." Kris slowly reached into her bag. "Oh, really..." She slowly pulled out a vial with a blue liquid in it. "But this will surely do something." She said and smashed the vial. Kai accidentally cut the side of Kris's neck. Blue smoke was all around them and Kris couldn't see them and they couldn't see her. Kris held the side of her neck in pain. "Fuck..." Kris ran in one direction and smashed into a door. Kris quickly opened it and ran outside to find some guards. Luckily they were running all around.

Kris still held the wound on her neck. She ran to a guard. "They're... in the... throne room..." She said. The guard called to the others and they ran into the castle. Kris stood there, her breaths slowly got heavier. Until she collapsed on the ground. Amber ran up to her, with a scared face. "G-Go get help...." Amber quickly ran away to find someone. Kris's vision slowly grew darker and darker...and the she passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. A rocky start (part 1)

Kris looked up to the grey sky. Even though her vision was blurry she knew it was starting to rain. The pain in her head made her numb, her thoughts were silenced out by the loud ringing in her ears. A line of blood was rolling down her forehead. She tried to catch her breath but she was still in shock from the fall. Her little body was paralyzed, on the muddy ground. Slowly raindrops started to fall around her. The water mixed with the fresh blood from her head. Kris couldn't think and her mind slowly started to drift away.

"Kris!" The voice was muted out by the loud ringing in her ears.   
.   
.   
.   
"Kris!!"

Kris' opened her eyes, but quickly shut them when strong light hit her face. After a while of blinking she could see a person in front of her.

"C-cass?" Cassandra smiled at the young girl and ruffled her hair. "Yea, I'm here." She said softly. Kris could feel a bandage around her neck and something started sniffing at her face. Amber. The little fox licked Kris' freckled cheeks. Kris sat up and petted the little creature. 

"Kris! Thank god you're alright!" The queen smiled at her and gave her a hug. Kris happily returned it. "We were so worried! Amber came for us. What were you doing? " Rapunzel held Kris' shoulders and Cass' looked at the teen with serious eyes.

"I-I wanted to help you guys. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing!" She looked at the both of them. "Kris you've gotten yourself hurt! This was really dangerous!" Cass scolded the girl. But Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Kris, I understand that you just wanted to help. " Rapunzel gently held the girls hands. "But this was really dangerous. You got yourself hurt." Kris couldn't look at the queen. Raps could sense the girls regret. Rapunzel lifted Kris' head to look at her. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something worse happened to you." 

"I'm sorry Rapunzel... " Kris buried her head in the queens chest for comfort and Rapunzel petted her head in reassurance. "It's okay." Kris pulled away after a while and looked Rapunzel in the eyes. They smiled at each other but then heard a cough.

"I'm here too y'know. "  
Cass looked at them annoyingly, then came closer and hugged the girls. "I've missed you Cass." Kris said burying herself in their arms.

"I've missed you too." Cass smiled and then smiled at Rapunzel.   
"Happy birthday kid." She ruffled Kris' hair and she giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone was enjoying the party, people were chatting, eating or playing games. Kris was just chatting with Keira about random stuff, when she noticed Cass going outside. "Kris! Are you even listening?!" Keira waved her hand in front of the girls face, trying to get her attention. "Sorry Keira, um...I've got to go somewhere, okay?" She pointed in the direction where she was going and then ran after Cass.

Once she got outside she didn't see her, so she looked around and saw her going to the stables. The night sky was beautiful, the moon shone onto the castle creating a magical glow, and the stars were breathtaking, the way they shone all night made Kris feel wonderfully beautiful, Kris ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Cassandra turned around prepared to pull out her sword. "Cass! It's me!" Kris yelled shielding her face with her hands. Cass sighed and took her hand off her sword. "You're not gonna spend the night here?" Kris asked as she followed her to the stables. "No I need to take care of something." She replied. "Oh." Kris looked to the ground. "And did you hear from Varian?" Kris looked up at the womans face in hopes of her saying yes. 

"No, the last time I saw him was in east Rna but he could be far away behind the mermaids ocean." Kris looked back to the ground. 'So he's still out there? Maybe he moved to another town. But what if something happened to him! No Kris! Don't thing about it! He's okay and your dad too and they'll be back in no time!' They reached the stables and Cass started preparing Fidella. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot!" Cass reached to her bag and pulled out a book, she than handed it to Kris. The girl gave Cass a confused look but opened the book, on the inner cover of the book was something written 'plus et an vous'. 

"There's more in you?" Kris asked still looking confused. Cass petted the girls hair and said. "When I was at my worst, a really good friend of mine told me that." She smiled as she remembered the moment. "But..why are you giving me this?" Kristine asked again, watching Cassandra get onto her horse. "Well, I was hoping, to read about how you found Varian when we meet again." Kris now looked even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Cass smiled at her. "I know you too well Kris, you're not going to just sit here and wait. Bye!" Kris watched her in shock as she trotted away.

Kris stood there and stared in the direction Cass went, still holding the diary. She once again looked at the words. 'What did she mean, I'm not going anywhere...I don't want to go alone. And what if I don't find them! What am I going to do then?' Kris shook her head, "what are you thinking Cass? Rapunzel wouldn't let me go." She muttered under her breath. "I'm going to wait patiently here, in this kingdom, until they get back!" She told herself, and started walking back to her party.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I HATE HER!" Kris yelled out as she was packing her bag. "Who does she think she is, she knows me too well!" Kris took the diary and put it into her bag. "Rapunzel would be so furious."

"Well I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" She smiled to herself as she made herself some ham sandwiches.

"OH MY GOSH THIS WOULD KILL HER!" She yelled with a fearful expression as she put her hair into a ponytail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is so fun!" Kris, jumped down from the corona wall holding a rope and landed safely on the ground.

"I...am a horrible friend." She said siting on the ground. "I'm going back." She stood up and started walking back home.

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK!!" Kris yelled as she ran through a field.

"I am a despicable human being!" She leaned to a tree tearing up a little.

"WOOAAAH!" Now she was on a ship looking down into the water and seeing some dolphins. "BEST. DAY. EVER!" She smiled to herself, when she looked up she could see land. She was now going to cross Kresten loch and then go through the mermaids ocean. "You're acting like you've never been on a ship." A red haired guy walked up to her. His name is Almaz, he's the one who offered to take her to the kresten loch. He was wearing a long black coat, and he had a glove on his left hand, he also had a scar on his left cheek. "This is my first time on a ship." She turned to him, excitement clear in her eyes. Almaz looked to the land on the horizon. "What are you even looking for, people don't go to this place voluntarily."

"I could ask you the same thing! What are you looking for?" Kris looked once again to the water. She saw some jellyfish. "You'll fall if you keep leaning on the railing like that." Kris didn't listen to him an leaned over to look at a fish more close and then- "WATCH OUT!" Almaz caught kris by her waist and brought her back up on the deck. The railing she was leaning on fell down to the water. "I told ya. Be careful next time." Kris seemed unfazed, she seemed even more excited. "DID YOU SEE THAT FISH!? IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Almaz was confused at her behaviour. "YOU JUST ALMOST FELL OF THE SHIP AND YOU CARE ABOUT A FUCKING FISH!?"

"I've been through worse-" She was cut of by a man who looked slightly older than Almaz, he whispered something into Almazs ear. Kris just stood there awkwardly. "I'll be there in a minute." The man walked away, and Kris asked. "What's going on?" She looked at him curiously. "We're going to be there in like three hours, you should go take a nap before we get there." Kris looked at his face trying to read his emotions. "Okay then." She smiled and headed to her room.


	3. A rocky start (part 2)

"Are you sure you don't want warmer clothes?" Almaz asked, they were now walking through Kresten loch and Kris was shaking from the cold. "You're going to be sick." He took of his coat and handed it to her. "T-t-ha-nks!" Kris stuttered. One of his crew-mates came to him and gave him a new coat, as he was putting it on, Kris noticed that his arm looked like metal. 'What happened to that guy.' 

"Okay crew, were going to split up, if you find him, you know what to do." His crew nodded and they all went in different directions in groups. Then Almaz came back to Kris. "I'm going with you, it's dangerous out here." He walked past her and waved for her to come. "Okay.." Kris quickly followed. "This walk will take just a few hours. We're going to be there in no time." 

They walked through the frozen lake. Kris admired the beautifully frozen waves around them. There was almost no wind and the sun shone onto the snow, making it sparkle. This place looked so magical to Kris. "This place looks so beautiful." Kris said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the ice. "I'm so glad I got to see this. Almaz, thanks for taking me with you." She turned to him with a cute smile on her face. "I still don't know why you wanted to come here, it's just ice." Kris stopped shocked and started to stutter. "Are you- you're kidding- look- like- what! It's beautiful!" She stomped on the ground. "Yea, whatever." He started walking away. "Come if you don't want me to leave you." Kris started running to him.

"What are you guys even looking for here?" Kris asked looking into his green eyes, trying to study his emotions. 'What is up with this guy, it's like he lost all care for anything in life.' "It's nothing, really." Kris looked at any sign of emotion in his eyes. 'This question didn't do anything to him, what if I-' "How did you get that scar." Finally, his eyes widened a little, it wasn't much but Kris could see a sign of fear and hurt, then it turned to annoyance. "What if I asked you a question! What's up with the hair stripe?" Kris touched the blue strands of hair and smiled at the memory. "It's quite a funny story, Me and my brother were-" She was cut of by a blue masculine creature that came from under the ice. "What the HECK IS THAT!" Kris yelled terrified and hid behind Almaz. "Ice Vodniks." He took of his coat and let it fly away in the wind. Kris could once again notice the silver glow of his left arm. 'IT'S MADE OF METAL!' Kris stepped back from him. Almaz grabbed a dagger from his belt and turned to the girl.

"KRIS! Get out of here, NOW!" Kris turned back on her heels and ran as fast as she could. He turned back to the monster, only to notice that he was now surrounded by them. He looked around, trying to find a way to escape. "Fuck!" The creatures got closer to him, ready to jump at him. He ran into a direction, as he ran past a Vodnik he stabbed his dagger into its stomach to keep it away, this obviously made them more angry and they started chasing him. Almaz ran as fast as he could, he looked behind himself to see the monsters reaching him, Once he turned back he saw a wall of ice right in front of him and run right into it. "AUCH!" He rubbed his head and then turned his back to the wall, seeing the creatures slowly reaching him. There was nowhere to go, there were walls behind him and on his right and left and right in front of him was a horde of Vodniks. 'I'll have to use it!' He looked at his dagger terrified.

'If you use it, there's no telling what will happen.' He remembered her words. 'Use it wisely.' He looked away trying to find another way, but his mind wouldn't let him think straight. "FUCK!" He brought the dagger to his palm and cut it. He whimpered in pain. The Vodniks blood on the dagger mixed with Almazs blood. "A-ancient evils of our past," He started casting a spell. His eyes started glowing. "Gift me with your dark." The blood from his hand dripped down to the ground and melted the ice. "Pledge my soul, and let the darkness burn" The wind started swirling all around him. His eyes went all black and his nails started growing. "Cast the darkness onto me." The ice under his feet melted and he was left floating above the cold water. "Consume the sunlight's glow." Horns started growing from his head and the Vodniks around him started to burn. "Summon a deadly power." He brought his left hand up above his head, and it grew bigger and bigger. "I want to see my hated foe..." He brought his hand down and as the weapon touched the ice, everything turned white. 

"Devoured" 

Only Almazs now demonic voice could be heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kris ran for a few minutes now when she heard a loud explosion from where she came, and before she knew it, she was washed away by a massive wave. The water swayed her from side to side, the coldness feeling as if someone was stabbing her over and over with thousands of knives. Kris could only think about the pain. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp, there was nothing she could do, her body was useless against the force of the wave. 'It's so cold! Cold! COLD!' Her lungs started burning, and her head hurt. Then finally the wave came to a stop, and left Kris on the cold ice. Kris' body started to catch it's breath, but as she did, she coughs uncontrollably. The burning in her lungs was unbearable, her head started turning and burn.

"He-lp...m-e" Kris coughed as she whispered those words. She was unable to speak. Tears flooded into her eyes. 'Everything burns!' Kris shivered in the cold and coughed again. 'Is this how I'll die?!' Her eyes widened at the thought. She coughed again. 'I don't want to! Help me someone! Anyone!' Kris mustered all here energy and yelled as much as she could. "HELP!" Her squeaky voice was barely audible. She started coughing again loudly. Kris couldn't move nor could she call for help. 'This is my end!' Her eyes started loosing their light and she started slowly closing them

Then...she heard footsteps.

A person.

Kris turned to her side and saw a boy with long black hair. Kris' eyes lit up. "...help..." She let out a squeak and then, her world turned black.


End file.
